The Lion's Prey
by ninjathiefprincess
Summary: Squall returns to Balamb Garden with injuries on his way back from a solo mission, and Yuffie helps him bathe. Smut warning!


A/N: Lately, all the stories I've been thinking of involve Squall/Yuffie. I wanted to try writing something smutty yet romantic at the same time, and I'm not sure if I like the way it turned out. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but the plot.

"_Come and get me."_

A beastly roar echoed through the air as a flash of silvery metal glinted in the sun. A large fiery blur leaped in front of the sable-haired young man with astonishing speed for something so immense. The T-Rexaur lashed out with its deadly tail, and Squall jumped back with a grunt, closely escaping a possibly fatal blow.

The gunblader had been on his way back to Balamb Garden from a small solo mission at Balamb when a T-Rexaur ambushed him from among the forest. Squall wasn't afraid, just annoyed that his return had to be delayed. Normally he would not care if he came back early or late, but this time he had something special he was looking forward to seeing back at the Garden… Or rather, some_one_.

Steely orbs narrowed as Squall inspected his target, his gunblade in position. He was ready to destroy the beast and continue on back to the military school. He let out a huff from his nostrils, his annoyance fueling his anger toward the T-Rexaur. Stupid beast had to intercept him when he was almost home. He could see the massive building from where he was standing, a lone picture of civilization among the vast expanse of greenness.

The beast screeched, and the young gunblader snapped his attention back to his enemy. Slowly inching his way closer so he could have a better shot, he kept his steely eyes on the beast who was also carefully watching him. It stomped a foot and threw its head back to let out another screeching roar. There! Seeing his chance, Squall leaped forward and brought down his gunblade in a mighty slash at the beast's throat. A spurt of crimson splashed onto the gunblader's clothes, but he paid no heed to them. All of his concentration was focused on eliminating the threat, the T-Rexaur.

Fatally injured, the dinosaur-like beast flailed its limbs and screeched in pain, but before Squall could retreat to a safe distance, its tail lashed out at him, clipping him on his left forearm. His expression twisted into one of pain, but he gritted his teeth and ignored the warm liquid that was seeping through his sleeve, staining the leather of his bomber jacket. His gloved fingers gripped his weapon tighter, and with several more blows, the T-Rexaur fell to the ground and disintegrated, leaving nothing behind but flattened grass as a reminder of its fight to the death.

The beast gone, Squall stood back and brushed his right hand across his forehead, swiping his sable hair from his face. He holstered his weapon, and a sudden throb in his left arm made him wince, his injury crying out for attention. Gingerly, he peeled his blood-stained jacket from his sweaty body to reveal a long crimson gash. With his good hand, he reached into his pocket, searching for his cure magic. Finding none, he cursed under his breath, remembering that he had used his last one during the mission. He'll have to wait until he got back to Balamb Garden. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he turned to continue on his way toward the school, throwing his dirty jacket across his shoulder

As soon as the gunblader stepped through the front gates, he spied a small blur from the corner of his eyes, and before he could react, the thing collided with his body, eliciting an "oomph" of surprise from the sable haired young man.

"Squallie!" an exuberant voice greeted him from somewhere near his chest. A small, dark head bobbed up, stormy grey eyes meeting his own steely ones. A tiny smile pulled at the gunblader's lips when he recognized her.

"Yuffie," he murmured, a hint of affection coloring his voice. Slowly, he encircled her tiny shoulders with his good arm, and he placed a kiss on top of her head, inhaling her sweet, lavender scent. Every time he returned from a mission, she was always there to be the first one to welcome him back, to make him feel loved and wanted.

The ninja's eyes shone brightly, and a genuine smile graced her lips. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed as she squeezed him in a tight hug. When she let go of him, the crimson stain on his left arm caught her eyes, and she gasped. "You're hurt!"

Squall let out an annoyed huff and shook his head. "I'm fine." She always made a big deal out of every injury he got.

"Come! Let me treat it for you!" She pushed him toward the dormitory hurriedly and into his room. Once there, she made him stand in the middle of his room as she inspected him with sharp eyes. Squall shifted on his feet, feeling a bit nervous. She always looked like she was ready to pounce on him any second, even though he knew how she felt about him. The little ninja still never ceased to surprise him.

"You're so dirty!" she said accusingly, jabbing a finger at him chest. "I'll go prepare the bath for you!" She twirled on her toes and skipped off to the bathroom to fill the large bathtub with warm water.

The sable haired gunblader sighed and took off his shirt, which was covered in dirt. He dropped it into the hamper and looked around his room. Everything was in its place and tidy. He was not one to leave his mess around. A memory of Yuffie bouncing around his room and turning everything in his room came to his mind. He remembered being annoyed and constantly picking up his belongings as she left them behind. He couldn't help but reveal a small smile at the memory. Even though the ninja could be extremely annoying at times, he still found her adorable.

"Squallie!" her voice called to him, snapping him out of his reverie. She skipped back into the room, and she stopped short when she saw him shirtless.

The young man smirked when he saw a reddish tint color her face, and suddenly she was timid, which was unusual. However, it wasn't unusual when they were alone. Seeing her in this state, Squall felt his cruel teasing side surface. With the smirk still plastered onto his face, he slowly padded over to her. He watched with amusement as he saw her face became a darker reddish hue and as many expressions flit through her shiny eyes.

Yuffie silently cursed. He knew what he was doing to her, and she knew he was enjoying toying with her emotions. Quickly, she recovered her usual perkiness and threw her hands up, exclaiming, "Ok, your bath is ready! Come!" She grabbed his hand and smirked when she saw his eyes widen slightly in surprise. She pulled him into the warm bathroom, and steam enveloped the two. Upon entering the room, Squall immediately felt his achy muscles begin to relax.

"Here you go!" Without waiting for a response, Yuffie raced out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The gunblader shook his head and chuckled softly. She was always so full of energy, so full of life, and that's what her loved about her. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the warm water.

"Ahh…"

Warmth seeped into his tired body, and his muscles released their tension, thankful for the chance to relax. Squall leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the bath. He smiled as an image of the ninja flitted through his mind, silently giving thanks for her presence in his life.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, causing the young man's steely orbs to snap open, his mind alert.

"Hey, Squall," Yuffie's voice floated to his ears. Ah, it was just her. He was about to relax again when her form appeared next to the bathtub. His steely eyes widened in shock as they took in her barely clad figure. She was wearing nothing but a towel around her midsection, and the gunblader felt the blood rush to his head, making his mind swirl. He felt his body heat up even more, causing him to break out in a nervous sweat in the already humid room.

"W-what…" he stuttered, averting his eyes and shielding the lower half of his face with a hand. What was she doing here, and why was she not dressed? She wasn't planning on joining him…. was she? His heart stopped for a second at that thought, and his mind started to slip into thoughts about her that he knew he should not have.

"Hm? What is it, Squallie?" she asked with a hint of teasing. She leaned down toward him, and his eyes flicked back toward her. His blush deepened when he came face to face with her chest. He could clearly see down the towel that did not do much to hide her body. He immediately averted his eyes again, his heart still pounding furiously.

"Don't worry. I'll just help you wash your back. I don't want you hurting your arm even more," she said in a soothing voice. Before he could object, the ninja dropped her towel, revealing to him her bare body.

His eyes widen at the sight of her, and he could not turn away. It was as if she had cast a spell on him, and for all he knew, she probably did. She was so glorious, so beautiful like a goddess. He was so entranced that he did not even realize it when she stepped into the bath with him, not until she nudged his thigh with her small foot. He jerked, the motion dragging him back to reality.

A gasp escaped his lips when he realized how close their bodies were. He glanced at the little ninja sitting in the bath with him, and he noticed the victorious expression she wore. Her eyes suddenly turned mischievous, and he gulped. He felt something brush against his calf, and he jumped, making the water splash across the side and onto the tile floor.

"Turn around, Squallie, so I can wash your back," Yuffie coaxed, pressing her hand onto his calf and massaging it.

"Fine…" he muttered.

He desperately hoped she did not have anything else in mind, though knowing her she had hidden intentions in mind. Still, he could not refuse her. With his heart in his throat, he shifted so that his back faced her. His muscles tensed when he felt her small hands touch his shoulder blades, and he willed himself to relax despite his racing heart.

Having her nude body so close to his own was doing strange things to his heart and mind. He tried to shove the images of her body from his mind, for they only served to drag him further into the dangerous zone. A burning flame of desire had sparked inside his chest, flaring out and growing larger, slowly consuming him.

The ninja's wet hands sliding down his back sent shivers running up his spine, and he suppressed a groan. Her touch was so gentle and heavenly, and he wished for her to never stop. He felt her hands make their way to his front, and he gasped when he felt her lithe body press into his back, her chin resting on his shoulder. He could not see the gleeful gleam in the ninja's eyes when she heard his reaction. She was clearly enjoying this, enjoying making him squirm under her fingers.

"Relax…" she whispered soothingly into his ear as she ran her hands across his chest and abdomen, her touch feathery soft yet leaving a trail of flames behind. A quiet moan escaped the gunblader's lips, and he felt his mind slip into a haze of lust. His body was burning, burning…

"Squall…" she whispered once again into his ear, her voice low and seductive. This time, she felt his response as his body shivered against hers. She felt a leap of joy knowing that she was the one to make reduce him to such a state, and she was going to fully enjoy this time with him. Slowly, she trailed her hand downward, closer and closer to the apex between his legs, not yet touching, only teasing.

The sable haired gunblader jerked when he felt her slender fingers slide down lower on his abdomen. His chest heaved with soft gasps, his mind slowly being overwhelmed with the sensuousness of the young girl's touches. He was losing himself to her, so pliant under her gentle hands.

He didn't like how weak he became when it came to her. He was supposed to be strong, the man who feared no beast or being. Yet, when it came to a particular ninja, his heart completely melted, and he bent to her will so easily. Only she could break through the barrier he had built up around himself over the years. Only she was his weakness.

A low growl emitted from the young man's throat, and he suddenly grasped her wandering hand and pulled her forward, causing her to gasp in surprise and fall into him. Warm water splashed over the sides of the tub, and he caught the girl in his muscular arms. He pulled her up to straddle his lap, and he stared deeply into her stormy eyes. As he lost himself in her gaze, his hands fluttered up her spine and pressed her closer to him.

The ninja's fingers touched his lips, her eyes wide as if in wonder. Slowly, she brought their faces together and captured his lips in a gentle and loving kiss. As soon as their lips met, Squall felt his desire flare ever hotter and bigger, engulfing him completely. His touch became rough as he gripped her back and deepened the kiss, his tongue shoving its way into her mouth, eager to taste her. She tasted of something sweet, and he wanted more of it, more of hersweetness.

Yuffie gasped into his mouth, delightfully surprised at his new aggressiveness. She felt a spark of excitement race through her body, and she pressed himself even closer into his body. Her core met his member, and she shivered at the contact. She moaned and started to grind her hips into his, making her sweet spot rub against his hardened length. She knew he wanted her, and that knowledge made her own desire flare up even more. She wanted him too.

Squall gritted his teeth as he felt her sharp hips grind roughly into his, and he felt himself harden to a nearly painful state. Oh, how delicious her movements were. His mouth trailed along her jaw and to her neck where he gently sucked on her pulse point. His hands slid down her back to grasp her bottom as their wet bodies slid against one another in an intimate dance. Only she knew how to rouse the beast inside of him.

"Yuffie…Yuffie…" he panted against her sweet skin.

All he received in response was a throaty moan, for she was too absorbed in her own haze of lust to form coherent words. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He rose from the bath, pulling her up with him. Water fell from their bodies, and the pair stepped out of the now tepid water. Squall grabbed two towels, wrapping one around the ninja's small form and the other around his waist.

With lust still burning in his steely eyes, he grabbed her up and kicked open the bathroom door, making his way to the bed in the middle of the room. Ever so gently, he set her down on top of the silky sheets and lowered himself on top of her. He pulled her towel away and marveled at the glorious sight beneath him. Her skin glistened from the water, and her face was flushed a pale pink, her stormy eyes half-lidded with desire… and love.

"So beautiful…" he muttered, not once taking his eyes off of her.

He felt his inner beast surface, and his eyes suddenly turned dark with passion. "Tonight, you are mine," he growled softly in her ear. He silently roared with triumph when he saw her stormy eyes widen at his declaration. He knew she liked it when he became dominant and predatory. He was a lion after all, and she was his prey, his precious prey.


End file.
